First Christmas
by animefan1009
Summary: Sequel to Little Snowflake. It's Eiko's first Christmas and Victor and Yuuri want to make it special for their baby daughter. Thankfully they don't have to do much to make this a Christmas to remember. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

Victor Nikiforov slept soundly in his bed. Or at least he was until he felt something soft on face.

"Yuuri stop." Victor said groggily as he started to wake up.

"That's not me." His husband responded.

"What?" Victor said confused opening his eyes. Afterwards he smiled at the sight. "Good morning Eiko."

"She woke up an hour ago hungry and she wouldn't fall back asleep." Yuuri said with a slight laugh. "So I laid her here with us and after a while she wanted to lie with you. Sorry if she woke you."

"I don't mind, it just means someone was excited for today." Victor said picking her up in his arms.

"Happy birthday." Yuuri said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Victor said returning the kiss before turning to his daughter. "Merry First Christmas Eiko."

"Merry First Christmas." Yuuri repeated looking at the four month old. The baby simply looked at her parents and smiled widely at them.

"How can you be so cute?" Victor cuddled with his daughter causing her to laugh.

The two then got out of their bed and headed downstairs. The living room was decorated for the season, with candles in their windows, a small Santa statue on the table, and a Christmas tree in the living room to name a few things. Victor got out Eiko's chair so she could watch the gifts being opened. As Victor put his daughter in her chair Yuuri put on some background Christmas music.

"So when is Christmas dinner at your parents?" Victor asked as he finished adjusting Eiko.

"I believe it is four o'clock." Yuuri said sitting down.

"Are we having KFC like last year?" Victor asked.

"Not neither of them mentioned it in October." Yuuri said pulling some presents from underneath the tree.

"October?" Victor said in surprise.

"What KFC is really popular to eat for dinner on Christmas here?" Yuuri defended.

"But two months in advanced?"

"It's tradition." Yuuri said putting two presents in front of him. "So Victor do you want first your birthday present or your Christmas present first?"

"Yuuri I told you that I don't need two presents." Victor sighed shaking his head.

"You say that every year." Yuuri shook his head as he pushed a present to Victor. "Here open this one first."

"Alright then." Victor said opening his present. Once it was opened he looked at it confused "A decorated picture frame?"

"Now open this one." Yuuri handed Victor the smaller of the two presents.

Slowly Victor opened it. For some reason he thought that this present was delicate. Looking at it in his hands his eyes started to tear up. "Is this?"

"Our first family picture." Yuuri finished, "It is."

Victor smiled at the picture. He looked at the picture, both Yuuri and Victor looked at the camera as the newborn Eiko was sleeping in Yuuri arms. Carefully Victor put the picture in the frame and smiled.

"I thought I'd have your Christmas and birthday present be combined." Yuuri said looking down a bit.

"Oh Yuuri, I love it." Victor said looking at his husband still with some tears in his eyes. "Want to open yours?"

"I don't think I have a choice." Yuuri joked as Victor passed him the present. Quietly he opened it. "Really Victor?"

"What?" Victor said trying to hold in a laugh as Eiko looked at him.

"This just one of my posters of you that you signed."

Victor smiled as he laid down next to him. "Is it wrong that I want to please my number one fan?"

"This poster was signed before hand."

"Oh right this is it." Victor handed a different present to Yuuri. Right after he handed a different present to him. "This one is from Eiko."

"Eiko got you something too." Yuuri gestured to another present under the tree as he started opening his present from Victor.

"We should open our presents from Eiko together." Victor suggested causing Yuuri to stop opening the present. "Don't you agree sweetheart?"

The baby laughed a bit and reached to her father. "I take that as a yes."

"Alright I'll just open this one first." Yuuri said returning to his present. Carefully he opened it and smiled. "Oh Victor I love it."

"I knew you would." Victor said watching Yuuri admire his present.

"How did you even get this?" Yuuri said holding up the gift. It was an ornament that contained a picture of him holding Vicchan.

"I asked your parents for your favorite with him and they said that one."

"Thank you." Yuuri said giving Victor a hug.

"Want to open Eiko's gifts now?" Victor asked as Yuuri nodded. The two picked up the gifts and started to open them. Both of them looked at their gifts in surprise. The gifts were the same thing. Both of them were a piece of paper with Eiko's hand and foot print on them. The only thing different from the two were the date.

"Eiko did you get us the same thing?" Victor asked as Eiko only looked at him.

"This is really cute. Thank you Eiko." Yuuri said kissing his daughter on the head and she gummed on her hand.

"Do you want to open your gifts now 'zoloto?" Victor asked her. She smiled while still nomming on her hand.

Yuuri smiled and showed the baby a box. "Here you go usa this one's from me."

Eiko didn't touch the box and only stared at it.

"It's okay Daddy will help you." Yuuri unwrapped the present. After he opened the box he pulled out a plushie of a cat. Eiko eyes widen at started at the plush cat. A few sections later she stretched out her arms as if to grab it. Yuuri moved at plushie towards her and immediately Eiko grabbed it and picked it up. As she did that both of her parents' eyes widen.

"She's never done that before." Yuuri said with tears in his eyes.

Victor took out his phone and took both photos and video. "Oh Eiko you made Papa so proud."

"Don't you want to give her your gift?" Yuuri said after a few minutes.

"That's right." Victor kneeled in front of Eiko. "Papa picked this out just for you."

Victor shook the gift a little to get the baby's attention. Still holding the cat she looked at him. Victor opened it and pulled out a small red dress.

"Isn't this cute?" Victor beamed showing the dress to Yuuri.

"It is." Yuuri said smiling.

"She should were this tonight for Christmas dinner." Victor suggested holding it up to her, Yuuri simply smiled.

* * *

"So do we have everything we need?" Yuuri asked at the car.

"Hang on, I'm adjusting Eiko." Victor said before stepping out of the car and looking in the trunk. "Looks like it. You have the presents for your parents?"

"Of course they're right there next to the ones for Mari." Yuuri pointed to a few presents as he spoke.

"What about the cookies?"

"Right there."

"All right we're all set." Victor said clapping his hands. "Ready to go?"

"Of course." Yuuri said as they headed in their car.

The car was quiet for the small family. Eiko quickly fell asleep in her car seat. Victor and Yuuri sat in front while holding hands. Soon they reached the hot springs. At his insistence Victor got out the gifts and Yuuri got out Eiko still fast asleep in her seat.

"I can help carry stuff Victor." Yuuri said as they started walking to the door.

"It's alright I can carry it all." Victor said as they reached the door. Yuuri rolled his eyes but still smiled as he opened the door.

"Merry Christmas." The two said as they entered.

"We're in here Yuuri." Hiroko said from the dining room. As Yuuri and Victor walked in the saw the Katsukis and a few of the other skaters sitting around the table.

"Want to see Eiko Mom?" Yuuri asked as he sat down.

"Of course I do." Hiroko said right before Yuuri handed the baby to her grandmother. "Oh, Yuuri she's adorable."

"Are you sure you two adopted?" Chris teased taking a sip of Champaign. "She looks a lot like Yuuri. You sure there was no surrogate involved?"

"We're sure Chris." Victor said looking at him. "We wanted to give a baby a home that didn't have one."

"Oh hey Happy Birthday old man." Yurio said between bites of food.

"I am not old." Victor said staring down at Yuuri.

"Whatever you say." Yurio returned to his food.

"Yuuri we're so glad you, Victor, and Eiko were able to make it." Toshyia said entering the room handing some drinks to his son and son-in-law. "How's the little one been doing?"

"She's been doing wonderful. Eiko isn't a really fussy baby and she's even slept through couple of nights."

"If I remember correctly you were a pretty easy baby."

"Except when he delt with his first thunderstorm." Mari said with a smile. "He was so scared he couldn't sleep a wink."

"He was only seven months old when it happened." Hiroko defended rocking her granddaughter a bit. "Toshiya dear do you want to hold her?"

"I would love to." Hiroko handed the baby to him, before leaving the room. "I still can't believe our little boy has his own baby girl."

"To be honest Dad neither can I." Yuuri admitted before Phichit pulled him in for a selfie.

"Say peppermint!" Phichit said before taking the picture. "Looks good."

"Have you taken a selfie with everyone here?" Yuuri asked him.

"Not with Eiko." Phichit joked.

"She's asleep right now." Yuuri said looking at her. "Maybe when she wakes up."

"Alright everyone dinner will be ready soon!" Hiroko announced from the kitchen.

"Don't worry Yuuri," Mari began, "We got the KFC on time, Mom just thought since we have guest this year we should have some home cooked food for them."

"Seriously what if with you and KFC on Christmas?" Victor said taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"It's tradition." Mari defended a bit annoyed.

"But why?" Victor put his cup down as Eiko started to cry.

"Well now you've upset your daughter." Chris teased with a smile.

"No she's probably just a little hungry." Yuuri explained standing up. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to make her bottle."

"Victor you want to see if you calm her?" Toshyia offered handing her to her father.

"Eiko sweetheart." Victor said once she was in his arms. "I don't want you crying on Christmas. I know you're hungry but daddy with be back soon with a bottle for you. Don't worry at all 'zoloto."

The baby continued crying but calmed down a bit at her father's voice. Victor gave her a slight hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey Mari could help bring out some of the food." Yuuri poked his head in after about two minutes.

"Be right there." The eldest of the two Katsuki children said she stood up. A little bit later the three of them brought out the food. After a bit Yuuri returned with a bottle and Victor took before giving it to their daughter. Eiko's eyes stared at the slight as Victor fed her.

"You really were hungry." Victor laughed as his daughter drank the bottle.

The dinner went well, Toshiyo and Hiroko really prepared for the large crowd as each of the guest had plenty of food to eat. Shortly after finishing her bottle Eiko deiced to remain awake for a bit as Victor held her in his arm. A while after everyone was done Hiroko left for a moment before returning.

"Happy Birthday Victor." She announced as she returned with a cake.

"Happy Birthday!" The guest sang as the cake was placed in front of him. Yuuri moved next to his husband who kept holding Eiko in his arm. Once everyone was done and Phichit snapped a bunch of pictures, Victor blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Yuuri whispered looking at both him and Eiko.

Victor smiled. "For every Christmas to be as great as this one."

 **AN: Merry Christmas everyone! I honestly came up with the idea for this story yesterday and I had to write it. Consider it a Christmas to everyone who loved Little Snowflake. With this I'm probably going to return to the Little Snowflake verse at some point. Right now I wanted to write for Eiko's first Christmas. See you in the next one!**


End file.
